1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data storage/search apparatus capable of storing, e.g., image data in a recording medium such as an optical disk and searching/outputting the stored image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image storage/search apparatus of this type, image data is registered in an optical disk as follows. In general, image data is read by a scanner, and a title as search data for the read image data is input through a keyboard. This title is then recorded in an optical disk together with the image data.
In addition, such an apparatus includes a collective title registration function in order to achieve labor saving in registering operations. In this collective title registration function, titles are collectively stored in a storage medium such as a floppy disk by using an external unit in an off-line mode. Thereafter, the floppy disk is mounted in a magnetic disk drive (floppy disk drive) of the image storage/search apparatus. While the prestored titles are read out from the floppy disk, image data corresponding to these titles are read by the scanner and recorded in the optical disk. If such a collective title registration function is used, since a title need not be input every time image data is registered, the efficiency of registration can be increased.
Even if the above-described collective title registration function is used to register image data, an operator is required to perform the following operations: checking a title displayed on a display operation, and verifying this title and image to be registered. Therefore, the operation load of the operator is undesirably increased.